La primera cosa que vea
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Jenna quiere que, de salir bien su operación, la cosa más preciada para ella sea lo primero que vea.


Cualquiera que conociera a Jenna Marshall, o más bien creyera conocerla, se habría extrañado, o incluso mofado, al conocer su deseo de tener con ella lo que más apreciaba cuando recuperase la vista. A decir verdad, áquellas palabras sólo se las había hecho saber a Toby, pero áquello no contaba como una confesión ya que su única intención había sido la de hacer más creíble su mentira. Si de verdad áquella operación conseguía hacerle recobrar la vista, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que nadie lo supiera, y mucho menos Toby.

Había odiado caminar por Rosewood con un algodón cubriendole el ojo, llamando así la atención más todavía que de costumbre, siendo constantemente obligada a escuchar los susurros y cuchicheos de los curiosos que parecían haber olvidado que sus oídos no habían resultado dañados en el "accidente". Al menos ella prefería pensar que el creerla sorda era lo que provocaba que no sofocasen sus comentarios dañinos y risas, no era algo que Jenna estuviese dispuesta a vivir de nuevo.

Esas mismas personas eran las que le hacían estar tan segura de que continuaría mintiendo de no obtener el resultado deseado en la operación, no quería tener que mirarles a los ojos mientras fingían alegrarse por ella, pero había un motivo más. Un motivo con una mirada con la que Jenna temía tener que enfrentarse, una mirada cuyo recuerdo hacía que le temblasen las manos mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados, guiada por el bastón cuyos pasos había aprendido a leer tan bien en los últimos años.

Nadie se daría cuenta de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados tras áquellas gafas oscuras que habían sido su único accesorio desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, y es que ella no podría arriesgarse a abrirlos en el lugar equivocado y que la primera cosa que viera no fuera la que llevaba años tratando de recomponer en su mente.

Tenía miedo, era imposible negarlo, miedo a seguir condenada a un mundo sin luces y miedo también a despertar ese mismo miedo en la joven cuyo rostro quería que fuese la primera luz que iluminase de nuevo su mundo.

Spencer Hastings.

Tenía claro donde encontrarla. Desde que la aparición del cuerpo de Alison Dilaurentis volviese a unir a las cuatro amigas, éstas habían vuelto a seguir el tenebroso camino marcado por su ahora desaparecida amiga, reuniendose siempre en los mismos lugares, a las mismas horas. Su falta de visión más de una vez había hecho que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al oírlas hablar, esperando escuchar la risa de Ali unirse a aquel coro.

Jenna siempre había odiado a Alison, y ese odio venía de mucho antes de que el accidente borrase los colores de su vida. No es que hicieran falta demasiados motivos para odiar a alguien como ella, pero esa actitud que con seguridad la había llevado a su trágico desenlace nunca había sido el verdadero motivo por el que ella la había odiado. Su personalidad prepotente y el modo que tenía de amenazarla cuando la sorprendía observando a Spencer a lo lejos no eran suficiente para hacer que Jenna la odiase, ya estaba más que habituada a tratar con personas como ella, era el hecho de que sus amigas la siguiesen allá donde fuese, bebiendose cada una de sus palabras como si de un ángel se tratase.

Esa actitud le dolía especialmente en Spencer.

No le cabía en la cabeza como alguien como ella querría perder el tiempo con alguien como Alison. La rubia era una persona fuerte, era fácil que consiguiese dominar a las personas y tenerlas comiendo de su mano, pero no soportaba ver como le hacía eso a Spencer. Al contrario que ella, Spencer era leal. Su temperamento e incapacidad de pasar por alto ciertos comportamientos de la joven de los Dilaurentis la habían puesto en el punto de mira más de una vez, pero estaba en la naturaleza de la castaña el ser buena persona. Incluso de no haber sabido que Garret era el culpable, Jenna jamás habría pensado que Spencer fuera capaz de algo así. Simplemente no podía imaginarla haciendo nada malo, y eso que ya conocía más de un oscuro secreto de las chicas.

Y fácilmente podría haberse enterado de alguno más teniendo en cuenta que podía oir sus risas con claridad desde su posición pero que, a juzgar por el sonido alegre que provenía de su mesa, ellas no había advertido la presencia de Jenna. Trató en vano de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, esperando a distinguir la voz de Spencer antes de atreverse a hacer nada.

Allí estaba. Sólo tuvo que dejarse guiar por la melodía de su voz para girarse hacía la derecha, quitarse las gafas que prácticamente se habían convertido en cadenas para ella y decidirse a abrir los ojos.

Al principio la luz le hizo daño, y los borrones de colores que fueron lo único que al principio fue capaz de discernir hicieron que el pánico se apoderase de ella por un segundo. Pronto las cosas comenzaron a definirse y su visión se mostró más clara. Se apresuró a distinguir entre aquellas siluetas borrosas la que estaba buscando. Frunció el ceño al sólo ser capaz de distinguir la cabellera rubia de Hanna de las demás, incapaz de encontrar ninguna otra seña significativa en las demás, pero pronto la silueta de Spencer se hizo lo suficiente clara como para que Jenna supiese que la operación había surgido efecto.

No pudo hacer más que dar gracias por haber elegido el escondite que usaría para observarla antes de librarse de las gafas, ya que de no haberse escondido tras aquella pared Jenna no estaba segura de haber sido capaz de huir una vez su renovada mirada encontró el rostro amable de la chica.

Estaba distinta, pero, de un modo otro, seguía igual que siempre. Por sus voces ya había notado que todas las chicas parecían liberadas tras el deselance dado a la desaparición de Alison, pero áquel cambio se hacía más obvio al poder verlas. Al poder verla a ella.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con la pajita de la bebida que se encontraba sobre la mesa, olvidandose de beber mientras se dedicaba solamente a disfrutar de la companía de sus amigas como nunca la había visto hacer cuando Alison estaba viva, una sonrisa ocupando su rostro con la que tan sólo había podido soñar.

Incluso su modo de arreglarse parecía haber cambiado, y le molestó darse cuenta de que ese cambio seguramente se lo debía a Toby. En lugar de los formales conjuntos ocasionalmente conjuntados con alguna falda corta con la que torpemente trataba de estar a la altura de Ali, ahora vestía de un modo mucho más relajado, como si por fin se hubiese encontrado a sí misma y supiera exactamente lo que le gustaba en lugar de tratar de seguir los pasos de otras personas.

Su estilo elegante aún permanecía, por supuesto, pero en lugar de parecer la ajetreada secretaria que podía llegar a parecer en el pasado, ahora los tacones que nunca le había visto llevar y las blusas la hacían parecer una antiguo estrella de cine. El pintalabios rosado que llevaba ahora daban a sus labios un aspecto mucho más natural que el pintalabios rojo con el que Ali las embadurnaba en las fiestas en las que las colaba.

Pero, por mucho que hubiese cambiado, su belleza seguía intacta.

Su pelo ondulado se revolvía con el viento y en ocasiones llegaba a cubrir las facciones de aspecto italiano que Jenna siempre había admirado. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerzas renovadas, sus mejillas enrojecían dándole un aspecto saludable y el hoyuelo característico que ocupaba su barbilla se marcaba aún más ahora que se reía al escuchar algo que Aria le había susurrado al oído.

Jenna incluso se había olvidado de alegrarse de que la operación hubiese salido bien: era como si nunca hubiese visto otra cosa que no fuese su sonrisa. Pero, lo que no podía evitar, era no sentir ni un ápice de la alegría esperada. No había deseado ver otra cosa que no fuese ella durante todo ese tiempo, pero no estaba preparada para que todo fuese tan real.

Era como si, al no poder ver nada, Jenna tampoco hubiese sentido nada hasta aquel momento. Sus planes para verla ahora le parecían frívolos y una sensación de profunda tristeza era lo que los ojos de la castaña le hacían sentir. Spencer era feliz, era feliz sin ella, era feliz hasta que venái ella, se entrometía en su camino y hacía su vida miserable. Lo último que tenía que hacer si quería seguir viendo la sonrisa de Spencer era precisamente verla.

Las lágrimas enturbiaron su recuperada visión y Jenna se apresuró a volver a ocultar su mirada con las malditas gafas que había llegado a odiar. Aún así, no podía negar que llevarlas hacía que todo resultase más fácil. Eran lo único que permitía que caminase por delante de la mesa de las chicas y arruinase de nuevo su felicidad sin siquiera parpadear.

"Hace una manaña estupenda, ¿eh, chicas? Qué lástima que yo no pueda verla".

Su intervención dejó a las chicas mudas, de haberse parado a observar los destrozos podría haber observado como la felicidad se desvanecía del rostro de Spencer, y los murmullos que conspiraban sobre el resultado de su operación no tardaron en oírse mientras Jenna se alejaba a paso ligero del lugar, casi olvidandose de que debía seguir haciendo como que necesitaba su bastón para guiar cada uno de sus enfurecidos pasos.

Cuando llegó a casa, Toby sonaba enfadado al saber que Jenna había decidido averiguar el resultado de la operación por su cuenta, pero el rostro que ahora volvía a ver no mentía y le hacía más que obvio que el chico se alegraba profundamente de que su hermanastra siguiera siendo ciega durante mucho más tiempo. La joven no dudó en aprovechar el falso resultado para liberarse de la ira que la visita a Spencer le había proporcionado. Le arrojó una foto en la que Spencer se abrazaba amorosamente a Toby, él debía haberla colgado en la casa pensando que ella nunca se daría cuenta, y Toby, al no saber que había apuntado deliberadamente en la dirección equivocada, pareció aliviado de ver que la foto se estrellaba contra la pared sin alcanzarle a él.

A continuación, la puerta de su habitación se cerró y el sonido de la musicó silenció cada uno de sus sollozos.

El que debía haber sido el día más feliz de la vida de Jenna Marshall, terminó siendo el peor. Y todo porque Spencer Hastings jamás vería en ella más que el monstruo que ella misma volvería a ver cada mañana en el espejo.


End file.
